My Favorite Band
by RitsuAmberEyes
Summary: Mio gets to know the drummer and leader of the most famous band nowadays. She begin to have a good friendship with her and the other band mates. However, the band starts passing through hard situations. AU, drug use, future lemon and Yuri ahead. More warnings and explanations at my A/N.
1. Prologue

**I am back here with a new fanfiction. I didn't forget my other one, I am just giving it a break. I need some time to continue writing, my inspiration comes only sometimes, so please, don't get mad at me.**  
**I would like to show you guys this new story I am up to, which is all around this ****"****Crimson Corona"****band and Mio, who is the main character. All the girls from HTT are included in the band, except for Mio, who is just a fan.**

**Warning:**

**1 - It is an Alternate Universe story. **

**2 - Most of the characters are OOC.**

**3 - There are two Original Characters.**

**4 – Rated M for probability of some Mature contents inside the story, such as drugs and swearing.**

**5 – I edited the A/N after my beta corrected the story, so if you find any mistakes, it's my fault.**

_**Italic: Thoughts**_

**"Quotation marks": Dialogue**

**Bold: A/****N**

**I hope you like it.**

* * *

The sun was already hiding behind the buildings of Dublin and the cold wind arrived, while the moon could be already seen. A raven haired girl was standing, waiting in line to see the most anticipated show of the year, holding her ticket in hands. She was a real fan of the Crimson Corona band for about 4 years, almost since the band was created, and now she was accomplishing her most waited wish. _I am finally going to see them for real!_ That was all she could think in the last days, she couldn't believe it.

Our girl is called Akiyama Mio. She is a tall raven haired chick who was born in Japan, but moved to Ireland with her parents when graduated from high school. She was always very popular for being smart and for her beauty, any boy or girl could lose their attention when she passes nearby. She is also very shy, at this rate, she never had any relationship or friends. A lot of boys asked her out, but she always found an excuse to run away from them. She loves singing and playing her bass, even though she was never in a band. As a music lover, being in this concert is like everything for her.

_It seems that the arena will be completely full. _She thought to herself, looking back seeing how many people there were.

"Oh my god, they are so sexy!" A fan said to her friend. "I know, right? In every show, they get some people from the crowd to go to the backstage with them; do you think we can be the lucky ones?"

Mio couldn't help it but listen to what the two girls were talking about. "I hope so! Tainaka is the favorite of a lot of girls, even though she is a girl. She is mostly the one who chooses the people from the crowd." The first girl said in a lower voice, Mio tried her best to listen. "Tainaka? She is the sexiest one! I would sell my whole life just to sleep on the same bed as her!" The other one replied. The two girls started giggling.

Tainaka Ritsu is the leader of the band. She gets loved by everyone because of all of her glamour and beauty. She has a boyish look, making some people even doubt if she is a girl or a boy. Amber eyed and light brown haired, she is also the drummer of the band.

It was around six thirty when the gates opened. The large queue of fangirls started moving up. There were lots of fans hyping when they noticed they could finally enter the O2 arena. Mio asked herself if she could be close to the stage, where the members of the band would be performing. Since she was one of the first people in the kilometric line, she was prepared to run to be in the front. Her turn to give the ticket and show her documents arrived quickly. As soon as they said "Have a good show", she immediately ran. The cold wind didn't reach her anymore, she was excited, her body got hot and she started sweating.

Mio stood as close to the stage as she could get. She had a perfect view of the instruments of the band. _This is perfect._ She thought. Her heartbeats were faster than ever. The crowd was getting bigger and bigger, the space was getting smaller all the time; the fans were pressing their bodies together. Some random music was playing as background. _It will take time for the show to begin, I bet. _She was looking around meanwhile. She knew it was getting full quickly, and she was a lucky one for being in the very front. She took a look at the stage once again to see the instruments and the decoration. _Oh my god, Richard's bass... Hirasawa's guitar... Tainaka's drums... I would do everything to play on that bass... But it's a right handed version, I can't play it, sadly._ The bassist sighed with a big desire to be part of a band. _Oh! I can also see the Korg Keyboard from Kotobuki and the Mustang Guitar from Nakano. I see a lot of microphones, but I am sure Deitra's microphone is the one in the middle. She always use the golden vintage microphone... I wonder if she always use the same one or if it's always a new one..._

After waiting about an hour or so, the background music stopped suddenly and most of the crowd got silent. The arena went completely dark and the only thing that could be seen were the lights from phones and cameras of the fans. Mio quickly got her camera and started recording the dark stage. She knew something was coming. That's when the piano intro began. The screens started showing videos that matched the song. Mio could barely hold the camera in her hands because she was shaking. The fans got crazy and the space was really tight when they recognized the song as the other parts of the melody began to play. Mio was almost crying from happiness. The band members were about to appear, but it was still too dark for her to see. When the music stopped, the most awaited moment came. The guitars started playing suddenly with the bass and drums. The lights showed the whole band together. They all had a "bad-ass" look while playing, which made all of the fans get even more crazy. The main singer, the one called Deitra, was still missing until they introduced a keyboard interlude. She came in from behind, getting her microphone and started singing. The whole crowd sang with all the pride they had in the moment. Mio instantly started singing with them. _I will never believe myself in the future that I saw her this close... I guess I can even feel her sweet perfume..._

The singer smiled with the other members, walking around holding the microphone tight. She made all kinds of expressions. That's how Deitra is. She is a 20 year old girl, who was born in London. She is a dark-brown eyed redhead, with an average height. Her style is different from everyone Mio ever saw. Some people say she is in a secret relationship with Richard, the bassist from the band, and other people say she has a secret relationship with Tainaka, the drummer. No one exactly knows if she really is into anyone.

When they finished the first song, the crowd started hyping and clapping. Many fans were calling the names of the band members or screaming stuff like: "Deitra, marry me!" "Corona!" "I love you!".

"Thank you." The main singer said to everybody. "We have a full arena today, huh?..." Deitra was speaking to the public and Mio took the chance to take pictures of her. _It's good to take pictures when they are not moving so much. _She ended up taking pictures of the whole band. The stage was very illuminated, making the public get to see all of the members clearly. "...I am really happy to see that we have so many fans! I guess you guys will love the song we'll play now. It's called Revolution."

The drums started the song, accompanied with the acoustic guitar from Nakano.

Our girl started looking now at Hirasawa's movements on the guitar. She was really surprised with the peace and concentration from the girl. _She is really good at what she is doing. _She also took a look at Richard's skills. _He looks fatter live, but still awesome. _As she was looking at him, he got closer to the public, screams erupting from the fans he got close to. He looked at all of them. After this, the bassist came back to his place and started singing with Hirasawa and Deitra. "Rise up, revolution!" They all sang together. Mio was singing with the whole arena. "They can't stop us!" The song finished wonderfully. _I really envy their creativity to make these songs._ Our raven haired girl thought to herself again.

"Yeah! You guys are awesome!" Richard shouted.

Some girls started calling Tainaka's name. "Tainaka! Tainaka! Tainaka!"

The amber eyed girl smiled and rubbed her hand on the back of her neck. "Oh you, guys." The girls laughed when they heard that. Mio giggled. _She's really cute and cool at the same time. She has this peculiar look which makes girls get crazy for her. That contagious smile energizes people._

"That's our buchou! Ricchan!" Hirasawa said smiling bright. She is a brown haired girl, who looks really lively and happy all the time. You can always see a smile on her face. She is a japanese girl, together with Nakano, Kotobuki and Tainaka. They are the four japanese girls from the band, the ones who formed it. The leader is no one else but Tainaka. Richard came a little bit after, when they still needed a bassist, then Deitra came with him. Both are childhood friends.

"Thank you, my private." The drummer said to the guitarrist. The crowd laughed.

"Get a room you two." Deitra said, giving a perverted look at them.

"Yes, I would love to see that!" Kotobuki said with a big smile on her face. She is a tall blonde girl, her blue eyes were shining with the light from the spotlights.

"Come on... She is my best friend... And Azusa will be mad at me if you guys continue..." Tainaka teased Nakano, who got instantly mad.

"M-mou..." Was the only thing the twin-tailed girl said.

After some speaking between the band, Deitra cut it off after drinking a cup of water. "I bet you all know this next song!" She then heard the whole public replying with screams and happiness. Ritsu began with her drums and Richard with his bass. Of course Mio knew that song. The show continued and Mio felt like she was in heaven. Everything was more than she imagined.

One hour and a half had passed when the final of the show came. All of the lights from the stage were gone. Everything was dark but most of the fans stood there. They knew there was more. Some people were moving to go home, thinking that the show just had ended. They, of course, were wrong. The best part was about to come. Mio then heard some fans speaking to each other: "Hey, this is the best part!". Just after the guy said that, the screens showed a countdown. Everybody went crazy. Our tall Akiyama almost got smashed now, when the people who were moving away some seconds ago decided to go back to their places.

She could hear everybody from the arena shouting the numbers that appeared on the screens. _I wonder what is really going to happen now. _Mio knew the band, and watched their shows on the internet a lot. But sometimes they change the specials. Most of the time they call some people from the crowd to go with them to the backstage for free, but sometimes they just don't. She was praying in that moment that they would do what she was thinking they would do. She knew also that all of them were going to get really close to her right now, since she was in the very front of the stage.

When the countdown finished, some words showed up on the screen: "_For more than 4 years, Crimson Corona has rocked__around the world._"

A pause of 10 seconds with that sentence made the fans tremble, having expected that the video would last forever.

The words fade out. A video started showing up.

[An interview with Tainaka Ritsu]  
"So, you guys do a peculiar thing in almost every show. I guess you know what I am talking about, right?" The interviewer asked her. She nodded with a smile. "Can you tell me the reason you guys like to do that?"

The amber eyed girl laughed at the question and started speaking. "Choosing some fans from the crowd you probably meant, huh? We do that simply because of the fact that we like to put hope in some fans' hearts, we like to interact with them and give them happiness. We know that a lot of them stay hours in a line just to see us up close, so why not pull them even closer to us? For me, putting a smile on a fan's face means everything to a band. I know that we can't get everybody, but at least we can give some of them a chance."

[The video fades out and everything gets dark again.]

Now, the screen showed two words: THANK YOU

Suddenly music woke up the arena again, the spotlights began rotating in circles crazily and quickly. The public got even crazier. Some of them even cried with happiness when realized what was going to happen.  
The lyrics from the song showed up everywhere on the screens. As soon as the chorus began, all of the band members appeared all at once, jumping on the stage. They ran close to the public, walking down the catwalk in the middle of the crowd, giving the fans they passed high fives. Mio extended her hand when she noticed they were about to pass close to her.  
Deitra, Hirasawa and Richard gave her a high five. She almost couldn't stand her emotions in that moment. She was almost breaking down and crying from happiness. The band members disappeared into the middle of the crowd. The cameras were recording and showing it all on screen. She could see them better from there. That's when they started pulling some fans with the help of the security guards, which guided them the backstage. _Oh my god, they are so lucky._ She thought to herself in the moment. _Come on... Come back here..._It was Mio's lucky day.  
They came back, and now Tainaka was closest to her. She started looking at the girls around Mio, including her, Hirasawa appeared there by her side. Both were directly in front of the raven haired girl. She had no reaction. The drummer was looking at her, making her heart to skip a beat. When the famous Ritsu was about to choose our Mio, the guitarrist got a girl who was right by the bassist's side. "Let's go, Ricchan!" Hirasawa said. They were about to leave when some fans started trying to get in the front, almost passing above Akiyama, but she was reluctant, fighting to be back in the front. The people had no pity and started pushing her. _I can't stand so much of that..._ she then screamed: "Help me, please!" She was almost losing consciousness because of the pressure. The amber eyed girl noticed that. The last thing she felt in the end was a security guard taking her out of there.

* * *

**That was the first chapter. It was more like a "let's know everybody" chapter. **

**I got inspired from some bands to write the concert. Such as the Muse and Bang Camaro (the "Revolution" song.)**

**I will write in every chapter a full description of a character in the story.**

**Demetria Days or "Deitra"**

**Age: 20 years old**

**Height: 1 meter and 60 centimeters.**

**Hair Color: Red**

**Character inspired by: Lorde (The way she looks)**

**Sometimes arrogant, but mostly pleasant, Deitra is the lead singer of Crimson Corona. She loves her job and making shows is what she likes the most. She composes****the lyrics of****their****songs.**


	2. Rumours

**The first chapter had some problems with the space between the words, for some reason. (Fanfiction hates me). I am sorry about that. **

**This chapter was really difficult to write, but yeah. Here it is (:**

**I hope you enjoy. (And I hope there won't be any problems with this chapter.)**

* * *

_Where am I? _Mio thought to herself. After rubbing her eyes, she looked around and wondered where she was or what happened. _Did I just get kidnapped? _She panicked. It seems to be that the room where she is belonged to a real rich person. The bed she was laying on was a king-sized bed with red sheets. Also, the room had a mini fridge, a door probably for a bathroom, a big flat screen TV hanging on the wall with its own receiver, a big couch and a small but expensive looking table.

The raven haired girl was glad that she still had her camera and money, which was lying on the night table. That was the moment when she recalled everything. _Holy... They got me there... I fainted... The security guards took me... and that's all I remember!_

She got up from the bed and walked around_. Is this the room of someone I know? It actually looks more like a hotel room._

While she looked around, she found an opened bag with clothes in the middle of the room and got instantly curious. She took a better view of it, there were also some drumsticks and a wallet on the top of a corner table close to a door, which was probably from the bathroom. _Whose stuff is this?_

She got closer to the corner table. A sound of water falling, coming from the bathroom, made her freeze. _W-Who is there? _The sound stopped and she panicked again. She ran to the bed and hid herself inside the blankets_. There is a rapist coming. I am dead_. The silhouette of a person appeared with a towel wrapped around them.

After some minutes, the bassist wondered what the person was doing. She wanted to take a peek and slowly lifted a small piece of blankets up, so she could see something, but the only thing she was able to see was some girl legs. _It's a girl? _She relaxed a bit by knowing it was a girl and not a guy, but still afraid, the curious grey eyes tried to look a bit more up. She noticed that the girl was already wearing pajamas and was holding her phone, probably texting someone. When Mio was about to lift the blankets a bit more up, the girl turned herself to the bed. The bassist instantly put the blankets down and went back to her previous position.

_Dammit, I guess she saw me... _Mio felt the bed start moving. _Is she on the bed? _She startled when she noticed that the girl was approaching.

"D-Don't kill me." She murmured. The other girl wasn't able to hear clearly.

"What?" She asked, but Mio didn't reply. "Well.. So.. You are finally awake as I can see. I thought you would never wake up." The girl continued, scratching the back of her head.

After a minute, that mysterious girl felt a bit stupid. She was talking to herself and the other one was hiding under the blankets.

"Ano... Are you okay?" The bassist's eyes widened when she heard the accent from the girl. _She is Japanese or am I hearing things?_

After that, she felt like she should look at her and reply to that question, but when she was about to do it, the mysterious girl was faster and touched her on her back. "Why are you hiding?".

Mio couldn't control herself and got a terrible fright, ending up falling out of the bed. The other one tried to help immediately. "Shit, sorry! I scared you. It wasn't my intention." She said while taking the blankets away.

"It's okay... It's my fault, I am thinking too mu-" The bassist stopped herself from talking after she saw who was helping her to get up.

She saw a pair of honey eyes and a short light brown hair. She couldn't believe her eyes. The drummer of her favorite band was sitting right in front of her. She couldn't speak anymore. Both looked at each other for a few seconds in silence, which seemed like an eternity. Mio blinked with her mouth half opened. The brunette felt embarrassed in that moment and looked away, scratching the back of her head once again. She was wearing a white tank top shirt, with lazy pants, sitting with her legs crossed on the bed, next to where Mio was laying before.

"Are you who I think you are?" The raven haired girl asked. Her eyes were shining, her heart racing and she couldn't focus on anything else but that she might be talking to Tainaka Ritsu.

"Well, it depends on who you are thinking of..." Tainaka said, turning her eyes back to the grey ones, with a smile on her face. Mio shivered. She was blushing so hard, that she could even feel her cheeks burning.

_Am I in love with a girl or am I just... being a fan? I can't tell. _The bassist smiled back and looked away instantly while she sat on the bed.

"Your name is...?" Tainaka asked with a smirk.

"Akiyama Mio". She replied.

The amber eyed girl felt better knowing that Mio was in fact Japanese. "Can you speak Japanese or...?"

Mio felt totally dumb after hearing that question. She could have been speaking to Tainaka in their own language instead of English this whole time.

"Mio transitioned quickly to Japanese, smiling sheepishly.

"Sorry, and yes, I do speak Japanese." Mio replied smiling.

"I'm glad you can." The drummer replied. They were silent after that.

"Um... Tainaka-san..." The other girl looked at her.

"Just call me Ritsu, you don't need to be formal." She said.

"Okay... Ri...Ritsu-san," The amber eyed girl blushed and the bassist noticed it. "...I just have a question. Why did you bring me here with you?" There was a small pause after that question. The brunette frowned for a moment, looking away.

"We couldn't leave you there in the backstage of the arena. The nurse who was with you said 'this always happens' and that you should rest for a moment. The staff said we should wake you up, but I didn't want to. I took care of you." She said and looked away.

Mio felt confused. "Eh? But a lot of fans faint in the middle of a show, and the only fan you took care of was me?" She asked with a confident smile, while the other girl didn't know what to say.

Those amber eyes were confused for some seconds, she was probably searching for something to say. "I just... felt like I had to take you away from there. I'm sorry... I wasn't thinking straight. There were a lot of fans who were unconscious, but all of them were in the infirmary. You were the one I chose to come backstage with me, I couldn't just leave you there." Ritsu looked at the raven haired girl, smirking. "For a fan, it would suck a lot to just faint in the middle of something like that. I would get crazy," She continued. "And I also don't want someone so beautiful like you to suffer or get upset." She finished, looking down with a smile. _Such a beautiful smile_. Mio blushed hard after what the brunette said.

_What is this I am feeling? _The bassist deep breathed, feeling butterflies inside of her stomach.

_Am I being stupid right now? She is famous, she gets who she wants at any time. She probably already did that more than once... I don't know what to think. I can't trust her so much... even though she is who she is._

"It's already kind of late... and I noticed you don't have your phone with you. Do you want me to call a taxi for you? You can also stay here if you want... I don't really mind." The drummer asked.

_That's a real unfair question... I want to go, but also want to stay. She is Tainaka Ritsu. I would spend all my time with her if I could, but I am afraid of what can happen, or if I will annoy. I don't want to cause her trouble._

Mio's POV

"A-am... Well, I..." I said looking down. She came closer and I frightened instantly. I moved a bit back, but then I noticed what she wanted to do. She got my necklace in her hand for having a better view of it.

"A guitar pick? You can play guitar?" She asked. My breath was quick.

She was very close. Her smell was really good and made me feel dizzy, more than I already was.

"I play bass." I said nervously. The amber eyes got brighter. I could easily get lost in them. She is an example of person who everybody wants for themselves.

"Nice. How long have you played?" She asked, letting go of the necklace and going back to where she was before, in the same position. "Since I was small, it has been a while." When I finished speaking, her eyes got even bigger. She looked kind of... surprised?

"Whoa... Then I guess you can play really good, right?" She asked me with a happy and interested gesture.

"I'm an average player.. It's not like I can burn my fingers of playing..." I made a short pause. "But I actually never tried doing that." She laughed at the last sentence.

Why is that someone laughing about something I said?

"Do you play in a band?" She asked.

She is asking a lot of questions. I actually like that. Nobody was ever so interested in my life before. They were always just interested in how I look. She must be as a good friend, as it seems. "No... I never had the opportunity." I said looking at her beautiful eyes. For a moment she got silent, but didn't take her eyes away from me.

"What a waste... I bet you can also sing." She said.

I can sing, but I am too shy for that. For me it is impossible to get in front of a bunch of people and start speaking, just by imagining myself singing in front of a crowd, I shiver. "Not really..." I replied. "I prefer playing." I continued.

"So you prefer playing, but you can also sing." She said smiling, noticing a shy smile on my face.

End of POV.

A silence took place again in the room. Ritsu got the chance to lie down. "A-Ah, I need to go, you are probably really tired." Mio said, standing up.

The drummer got her phone and extended her arm, but when she was about to give the phone, she just didn't. "I am indeed tired, but that doesn't mean I want you to go." She said. The raven haired girl blushed. _She won't let me go?_

"If you want, you can, but I am just saying... I would prefer if you would stay here with me. I appreciate talking to you, even more at this time. It's nice to talk to someone late at night, isn't it?" She threw the phone by her side on the bed. Mio smirked, but felt awkward.

After some minutes of talking and some seconds of silence, Mio's stomach finally called for food. A loud roar from her belly made Ritsu look at her with a funny smile, while she blushed.

"I guess that means you are hungry." She said in a teasing way.

"I am sorry... I ate nothing since hours ago." The raven haired girl said.

"Then let's have something." Ritsu said taking her phone.

She ordered a pizza and both ate all of it. The drummer looked very tired, laying her head on the wall and closing her eyes. Mio smiled and kept looking at her. _Beautiful... _She thought.

The bassist took the stuff on the bed away, making it organized, so the brunette could lay down better and sleep.

_She's rich, famous AND beautiful. I wonder why she is still single_... was the thought from Akiyama Mio and from a million people more, probably. Everybody wondered why Tainaka Ritsu was single. However, when she was questioned, she always said: "I am not really into kitschy stuff..." or "I am not a very romantic person."

_She was never seen with anyone. Rumours on the internet say that she is a lesbian because of her way of being, other rumours say she is just asexual. I would go for this: She has not found the right person yet._

That night, our bassist fell asleep by the drummer's side. Both were really tired, after such a big day. They needed some rest.

* * *

Mio woke up early in the morning. She slept wonderfully with the famous Tainaka by her side. She hadn't slept so well in years. She opened her eyes and got blinded by the sudden sunlight. The raven haired girl put her hand in front of her eyes and tried to look around. She saw a silhouette outside on the balcony. Ritsu was smoking a black cigarette, wearing some other clothes: some black clubmaster sunglasses, a hipster knit cap, creased black dress shirt, a messy black tie, jeans and some black all star chucks.

_Even with this messy look, she still looks... 'handsome' as she always does._ She had one foot on the wall and the other one supporting her not to fall, while she was appreciating the view of the city.

Her phone started ringing by Mio's side, who got a fright. Ritsu threw the cigarette away and got the phone.

"Hello. Yes, I am ready." She said looking at the clock on the wall. "I have to take care of some stuff and I'll be right there." She finished the call looking at the bassist.

"So, Akiyama-san. I have a meeting with my manager. I would love to stay with you a little more, but I gotta go." She said looking into her eyes.

After Mio made herself ready, they both went out of the hotel. A lot of people were there, including paparazzi. "How are we dealing with this bunch of people?" Mio asked Ritsu.

"The security guards will help us, don't worry."

She noticed the car which was in front of the hotel and smiled. _Whoa_ she thought to herself.

"Thank you, dude." Ritsu said, taking some keys from the hand of an employee from the hotel.

"Ritsuuuu take a picture with me, please!" Was all they could hear. People screaming her name. She smiled as a star always does. Lots of clicks from cameras covered them in seconds. The security guards were doing their job well, but they couldn't stand for so long. Ritsu opened the passenger side for Mio and right after that she went to the driver's seat.

The yellow Lamborghini was started by its owner. The security barrier got separated, allowing them to pass through. Some fans tried to follow the car, failing.

"I fell asleep quickly yesterday, I am sorry about that." The brunette said, passing her hand through her hair.

Mio looked at her. "It's totally f-fine! You was tired after a great day after all. I can understand you perfectly. You shouldn't apologize."

The drummer smiled. "Tell me where your house is, I will take you there."

_She will take me home? Are you serious? _The bassist gasped, but after some seconds she told the address without giving another thought.

"Alrighty. Gotta take you there."

The car had a peculiar smell. Mio wondered what perfume Ritsu usually used. She thought of asking, but it would sound pretty stupid. In the moment, the drummer smelled like that cigarette she was smoking_. It was probably a ridiculously expensive brand_.

Mio looked around inside of the car and noticed a pack of cigarettes on the ground_. Djarum black cigarettes are not that expensive at do I even care about the brand of cigarettes she is smoking? What the hell._ Mio had crazy thoughts, making her shake her head.

Ritsu turned on the radio. "What kind of music do you like, other than my band?" She asked with a smirk.

_Tough question. _"I like old music... It sounds nice for me." Mio said after thinking some seconds.

"Nice! I also like old music, I guess you know The Who?" She asked.

"Sure I do."

_Funny to know that bands don't always listen to their own songs._

'My Generation' started playing on the music player. Ritsu started singing as soon as the singer started singing.

"Did you ever think about making a cover of them?" Mio asked nervously.

"Yes, but my band mates don't really like The Who. Sad, isn't it?" She replied with her eyes focused on the streets.

"Indeed." The bassist replied.

They were getting closer to her house, her heart was getting more and more tight. It was painful to say goodbye to a person like Ritsu.

"We're almost there. Actually your house is not so far away from the hotel, isn't it?" Ritsu said.

"I am planning on moving close to my university, which is really far away. I like living with my parents, but getting a bus everyday sucks, you know...? It costs and it's uncomfortable."

Ritsu parked the car in front of Mio's house.

"I see. Well, here we are. It was really nice to know you, Mio-san."

Mio's heart skipped a beat after she heard her name coming from that girl's mouth_. She just said my name for the first time_. "T-Thank you, Tain- Ritsu-san..." She stuttered when she reminded herself that Ritsu told her to call her by her first name. "I-It was a real pleasure to know you; I loved spending time with... you." She blushed hard after she said the last words.

For a moment, both girls didn't want to get separated. They looked at each other deeply into the eyes, not even blinking. Both got red and broke eye contact after it got weird. "I am sorry" Both said at the same time.

"You don't need to apologize." "You are beautiful." They said at the same time, Mio the first sentence and Ritsu the second one.

"What?" They said and laughed.

"You are probably late. I guess I should go now." Mio said opening the door from the car. When she was about to leave, Ritsu held her arm.

"Sorry, I just wanted to give you this before you go." Ritsu took a CD case out of somewhere and gave it to Mio. She scribbled an autograph on it and handed it to the bassist. "It's a copy of the new album we are producing. You are the only one who has it. Listen to it when you can. It's finished already, we are just waiting for the right date to publish it."

Mio gasped. "Oh my god... Thank you!" She realized she wasn't going to leave without stealing a hug from the drummer. She quickly gave a huge hug to her, who hugged her back. When she finished with the 5 second hug, she got out of the car and went to the side walk.

"I guess you liked it, hehe. Take care of it." The golden eyed girl said.

"Will do!" She replied. The other one smiled and waved a goodbye. Tainaka Ritsu drove away within a blink of an eye, leaving Mio there, smiling like a silly girl.

_I can't believe it._

* * *

"**It's not like I can burn my fingers of playing..."**

**For the people who don't get it, it is a hyperbole. It's not like someone will burn their fingers of playing an instrument xD I am explaining this because my beta didn't get it.**

**I edited the A/N after it got corrected, so, it might have some mistakes.**

**Richard Davis**

**Age: 21**

**Height: 1 meter and 90 centimeters**

**Hair Color: Brown**

**Character inspired by: I created out of my mind.**

**Eye color: Green**

**From: England.**

**A friendly but quiet person, Richard is the bassist of the Crimson Corona band. His style is unique, always wearing dark clothes and a head cloth. He is the childhood friend of Deitra.**

Edited by: AuthorSwimmerPoet


	3. Interesting Herbs

**I am back :3 I took longer to write this chapter because my computer simply refused to save the document. I got angry and I ended up leaving it a bit aside.**

**Reviews:  
_That one review: That story I made is kind of cliché, I know xD This one is totally different, trust me._**

**_Coffee and Tea Fueled: Oh yes, thank you for reminding me about that, really! I'll make a note in the end of the chapter :)_**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

It was the dawn of a new day and the annoying sound of Mio's phone woke her up unpleasantly. She was never a big fan of being awoken by phone alarms, however, getting up by her mother yelling behind the door of her bedroom was worse. She turned the alarm on snooze and closed her eyes again. The bassist was reluctant to leave her bed, wanting another five minutes of sleep, still, she had to meet her obligations. She has always been a dedicated girl who loved to study, read and write, so attending classes was not a big problem for her, the annoyance was to have to get up at five-thirty in the morning just to wait for the bus to arrive. But until then, she still had to shower and get ready.

_Tainaka Ritsu… I wonder what she is doing… Probably taking care of the band's business or doing something important. She appears to be a very busy person; I would love to see her again..._ Mio had a passing thought with a feeling of longing. _I wish I could just stay home... The university is awesome, but sometimes I just don't want to go._

After the daydreaming, the raven haired girl crept to the bathroom to take a short shower.

* * *

Ritsu wasn't busy at all. She was having the famous tea time with the other three Japanese girls inside of a room. That room was quite small, it had a table, a window with some expensive curtains, a small lavatory, a couch and a shelf full of porcelain.

In that moment, the drummer was lying on the floor, gazing at her own hands wondering why she had a feeling that her hands were moving by themselves. She looked over at the blonde girl, Mugi, and noticed that she was actually only observing the other girls eat and drink.

"Um... Mugi?" The amber-eyed girl asked.

Mugi looked downward at Ritsu. She knew what was coming.

"What did you put inside of the cookies this time? I feel like my hands are moving by themselves. Actually I am feeling pretty relaxed." The girl continued with her question.

The keyboardist twinkled. "Ah, it's a new recipe." She said raising a finger. "I supposed you would like it, Ricchan, since we don't have any shows this week."

"Depending on what it is, I'd rather stay 'clean'." The youngest girl uttered, holding a cup of tea close to her face.

"Don't worry, Azusa-chan. It's nothing bad. I've been reading about this. It's called..." Mugi made a short pause. "W-well, it's a weird name, I don't remember. Ricchan is a fan of these kinds of herbs." She continued, taking away some of the cups of tea.

Azusa made a strange face after looking at the drummer. "I guess I will remain normal. No hallucinations for today."

"Actually, the tea is also made out of herbs." The blonde girl said, with an 'I am sorry' face.

"What?!" The twin-tailed girl squealed.

"I am sorry for not warning you guys about this. But don't worry, the effects won't take long. The last time I had it, it lasted around a hour to fade away."

"Why would you do that?!" Azusa said in anger, putting her teacup on the table.

"You should warn us the next time, Mugi-chan." Yui said, approaching the other guitarist to give her a hug.

"You should be thankful that we have a Mugi in our lives. She's got some good quality herbs; you can't just find this stuff everywhere. It's nothing against the law and it is probably imported from Netherlands." Ritsu spoke with sparks on her eyes.

"It's a rare herb from China. I got it in Austria, during last tour we had around Europe." Mugi said, sitting by Azusa's side. "It's something they use in some rituals. You won't hallucinate, you will just feel really relaxed and calm. It looks like marijuana, but you don't need to smoke it." She finished calmly.

A knock on the door drew the girl's attention.

"Hey bitches." Deitra entered the room with Richard. "I have here with me the schedule of the next month, and I thought you guys would like to see it..." She said while casting a 'what the heck' look at Ritsu. "Are you guys on drugs again?"

"It's just herbs. Nothing special." Ritsu said, while raising her body to sit.

"Suuuure, nothing special until we end up in the media's hands again." She said angrily at the drummer, who sighed out loud.

"I guess they have enough of us already, since the leader here pretended to be a hero or something in the last show. What the hell was you thinking, you airhead?" Richard said tossing his phone at Ritsu. "The internet is full of you two."

Fan pages, random fans and even the main page of the band were filled with pictures of the show. And the main topic was: Lucky girl carried away by leader of Crimson Corona.

"Seriously,I refuse to touch this topic today." The leader said, standing up and walking away, with her hands on the back of her head.

"Just as expected from you." The auburn-haired girl muttered.

Ritsu closed the door behind her and went to the guest room. _Why do they love to bother me...?_ She thought while lying down on the comfortable bed. _I need some music to chill my soul. The effects from that herb are still here. Thanks, Mugi._

She got her phone and played some loud music. At first, she was listening to the old music she usually listened to, but the app she was using seemed to change the genre by itself. Ritsu was listening now to some romantic music. "W-what is this..." She tried to change it back, but her vision got blurry and she got completely lost in her thoughts.

_She was cute, wasn't she? _The drummer stared at the ceiling with a baked face. _But I still wonder... Do I feel something for her or is she just one more of my fans who I found attractive? _She sighed. Her vision seemed to show only sultriness everywhere and her body felt like it was burning.

Someone opened the door of the bedroom after some minutes, but Ritsu didn't even move. "I knew you would be here."

Tsumugi entered the bedroom holding a paper. "M-Mugi... What... Is it?" She tried to speak.

"I just wanted to leave the schedule with you and see how you are doing. You seem to be pretty... high? It won't last really long, you shouldn't worry." The blonde girl said with a smile on her face. She sat by the drummer's side on the bed.

"I trust you." Ritsu said closing her eyes, but not for too long. She suddenly got a message on her phone.

With some difficulty, she managed to read the small text message Deitra sent her.

_A party?_

It didn't take long for the bassist to be on the media's mouth. She was known as the 'Tainaka's girl'. People of the University looked at her as if she was an alien or something like that. But the good thing was that Mio ended up making some new friends, who were true fans from the Crimson Corona band. It was a small group of three girls. Akira Wada, Sachi Hayashi and Ayame Yoshida. They were asking everything Mio did with the band, who she met, how cool it was, these kind of questions. It wasn't very difficult to socialize with them, even when Mio was super shy. She had no problems and was happy.

As time passed by, the bassist felt like she would never see Ritsu again. She already had accepted the fact that she wasn't going to see her very soon.

Three weeks of nothing but University, going home, eating and sleeping forced Mio to come back to reality as if she had never lived those moments with Tainaka Ritsu that day.

It was another normal day at the University. She decided to go out with her friends after the classes were over.

While they walked around in the city, they saw a magazine store. "Guys, can we go in there?" Akira asked while pointing at the store.

All of them nodded and went inside. It was full of magazines of all kinds. They all went to the band section, of course. There were some magazines of teaching how to play instruments and also some about band news.

"Guys, I found the latest one for this month!" Sachi squealed in delight to the other girls. "And it seems Crimson Corona is mentioned again!"

Mio heard that and became instantly interested. "W-What is it saying?" She asked sheepishly.

"You are on the cover!" Akira said, almost rubbing the magazine on Mio's face, who veered a bit back.

"Let me see." She said snatching the magazine out of Akira's hand.

She glanced at herself in the picture with the famous and beautiful Tainaka Ritsu. She felt her heart flutter. Mio wanted really badly to read the complete magazine to know what they were saying about her and the drummer.

All of the girls stared at her, with envy overflowing on their faces.

When the bassist noticed that, she felt blood rush through her cheeks. "W-What?"

"You are famous." Ayame said in awe.

"Do you know how many people would LOVE to have been in your place in that moment?" Akira uttered in a yelp.

Mio walked quickly searching for the cashier. She was going to pay for it and she didn't really care about how expensive it was. The grey eyes glanced down again at the magazine and beamed. Right in that moment, she accidently bumped on someone.

"Oh my god, I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention." She said worriedly.

A bespectacled guy gazed at Mio silently for a few seconds. His eyes widened when he realized who she was. The bassist blinked, waiting for a word.

"Hey, aren't you the girl on the cover picture from that magazine?" He finally spoke, pointing at her.

Mio looked shocked. _People already recognize me... This is going really quick..._ For a shy person like Mio, getting the attention of people everywhere was the most embarrassing thing ever.

"I... guess I am." She murmured. The boy was almost unable to hear it.

The girls were eavesdropping on the conversation from far away.

"Someone already recognizes her?" Akira said over.

"I can pay for it for you." He said willingly at the bassist.

He wore some typical nerdy-glasses and looked asian. Seemed that he was the same age as Mio, but was a bit smaller than her.

Mio gasped. "Really? I mean... It's really expensive..." She said looking at the price tag.

"Sure!" He said coming a bit closer. "By the way, my name is Alex. Alex del Pride. I am studying in the same university as you. We could hang out someday."

_Eh? Why is he so close? _She thought, stepping back.

"I personally have never seen you." Akira said approaching them. Sachi elbowed her. "Ouch!"

"That would be nice, Alex." Sachi said, trying to be nice.

"I... Am really thankful for that. Being by Mio-chan's side would be the most amazing thing in my life!" He said gleefully, but after he realized what he said, he covered his mouth quickly.

"Mio-chan?" Ayame asked quizzically.

"How do you know my name?" Mio asked frowning.

"I heard some people talking about you in the uni and... I just can't forget it." He said blushing.

"N-never mind that, I am thankful but I will pay for it. Excuse me." Mio stepped out and tried to reach the cashier. Mio only wanted to get rid of freaks following her. She really felt this guy was about to turn into one.

Alex kept his eyes on her. The girls followed the raven haired girl, watching the guy weirdly.

After she paid for the magazine, they went outside.

"He seems to be a nice person." Ayame said.

"He is a weirdo..." Akira replied with a disgusted face.

"He tried to be nice wanting to pay for an expensive magazine, but I fear that he may start annoying me forever or do something worse... like asking me on a date." Mio said holding the magazine close to her chest. "Yeah, let's end this topic. I want to read the magazine with you guys."

It was six when Mio came home. When she entered the house, she placed her school bag on the ground and changed to her house shoes.

"I'm home." She announced to her parents.

She went to the kitchen and saw her mother cooking something.

"How was your day, sweetie?" Mrs Akiyama asked calmly, mixing the food inside of a pan.

"Fine. What are you cooking, mommy?" She asked looking over, trying to see what smelled so good.

"A soup, your favorite." She said, looking at Mio's grey eyes. Mio smirked.. "Oh, there is a letter for you on the table. I didn't open it."

"A letter?" The bassist walked over to the table. She noticed some letters on the table and that's when she saw there was that letter for her.

- To Akiyama Mio -

It was a simple letter but her heart raced. _W-well, since it is for me... I'll open it_. She knew the real letter was inside of an envelope. It was a funky and well illustrated paper.

- Mask dance party at Demetria Days' house -

_You are invited._

The date, street and number of the house were also written there. _It's really far away from home.._ Deitra was living in a rich part of Dublin, just as expected. The party was going to happen in the next week. There weren't many words, but the few which were there caused Mio to freeze. _Is t-this even real? _She went immediately upstairs to her room and closed the door.

_I just got invited to a mask party from... Demetria Days._ The raven haired thought to herself. _My name will be on the list... But why?_

She accidently noticed there was something else inside of the envelope of the letter. There was a phone number. Anxiety took hold of her body when she got her phone and started calling that number.

"_Hello._" A female voice sounded.

"Hi.. uh... Who are you?" Mio asked, nervously.

"_What do you mean? You called me, so you must know who's number you're calling."_

"Are you kidding me? You are the one who put your phone number on the letter." Mio said.

"_Oh, I am sorry. You've got the wrong number. This is Tainaka Ritsu._" Mio could hear she was smiling. Ritsu was just trolling her. "_Just kidding. Yeah, that was me. I invited you to the party because I thought you would like to go."_

Mio was frozen once again. She didn't know what to say. _W-Wait... Isn't the big exam on the next week right on Saturday? _After some seconds of no reply, Ritsu decided to talk again. "_Uh.. are you still there?_"

"Y-Yes, I am here. But won't it be kind of weird for someone like me to show up at such a party? I mean... I am not famous, you are the only one who knows me and-" Mio said while she searched for the exam schedule.

Ritsu interrupted. "_Nah, it's a mask party, so they won't even be able to tell who you are. You can stay with me._" Mio blushed at the last words. _I can... stay with her?_

She got the schedule paper and checked the dates. _Dammit... The exam is right on that day... What should I do?_

"Umm... Ritsu-san. I fear that I may not be able to-" Mio got interrupted again.

_She is impatient._

"_I can send someone to get you. I am sure you don't want to get a bus, because the house is quite far away from yours._" The high pitched voice said in joy.

"I have an exam next Saturday. It'll take the whole afternoon. Depending on how late it will be, maybe I won't be able to get ready until the party..." The bassist said with sadness in her voice.

The drummer was silent for a moment. "_Oh... I see._" Her tone sounded like she wasn't worried at all. "_Do you wish to go?_"

"O-Of course!- I mean... I would love to go, but I really have to make that exam." Mio whined.

"_Haha, okay, honey. I will find a way. I promise._" Ritsu swore with pride.

Mio blushed hardly after hearing such a romantic reply. _Tainaka Ritsu called me honey. Nobody ever called me honey. Not even my mother. _

"_So, Mio-chan. I need to take care of some business now. As you see, I am about to get on stage. You can mail me whenever you want, however, I must warn you that I may not be able to answer you quickly. See ya._" She finished.

Mio didn't have the time to answer the other girl, who just hung up her phone.

_I am speechless._

* * *

**I finally finished this chapter after a while. Seriously, my computer trolled me and I had no will to continue writing, but there it is! I did it. I am a bit late but at least I did it.**

**My girlfriend is also helping me with the story and I am really thankful for that :3**

**I made some editions after the beta corrected so, if there are any mistakes, it's my fault.**

**I wanted to mention:**

**1. Whenever the K-On! girls are not in public they speak at each other in Japanese. **

**2. I put some of the manga characters inside of the story, such as Akira, Sachi and Ayame. They are not my original characters, for those who didn't read the manga.**

**Kotobuki Tsumugi**

**Age: 19**

**Height: 1 meter and 57 centimeters**

**Hair Color: Fair Blonde**

**Eye Color: Blue**

**From: Japan**

**The keyboardist of the Crimson Corona band. One of the first members and the calmest one. ****Mugi is a wealthy girl who has a sweet, gentle personality and was born into a rich family.**** She likes bringing sweets and making tea for her band-members, who are her true friends. Often, she likes putting some kinds of psychedelics and herbs inside of the sweets and tea, just for fun.**

Corrected by: AuthorSwimmerPoet


End file.
